1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a meat-based food product as well as the meat-based food product itself.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art processes combine lean beef meat and/or pork meat which are pre-minced in a meat grinder and subsequently finely minced in a cutter. The protein is broken down by adding crushed ice or snow to cool the mixture. Fat pork meat is then added to produce a finely ground meat which is used for frying sausages. The prepared sausage contents have the viscosity of cake dough and consequently are not dimensionally stable. As a result, the sausage content must be filled into natural guts or casings and then processed further.
It would be advantageous to provide a meat-based food product which is dimensionally stable and does not need to be packed into a casing. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a meat-based food product that would have a relatively long shelf life.